Failed Antidote DISCONTINUED
by LightNeverFades
Summary: What if the Antidote didn't work? Van Helsing is cursed, Dracula is still alive. Anna & Carl meets Van Helsing's forgotten son. But now that Dracula loses Frankenstein, he will need a new power source and it come from the man who holds the will to change.
1. Anna's Back

**--Failed Antidote--**

**Author's ShortNote:  
**Well, truthfully, I don't have anything to say about this story except to enjoy it!  
If there's any mistake in the fanfic, pls don't bother because sometimes the movie had some glitches as well.  
Anyways! The story starts from the part where Van Helsing turns back to his normal human self and cries over Anna's dead body (except in here Anna's not dead!) Woooo hooooo!

**Summary:  
**What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him?

**Disclaimer:  
**Gosh, this is completely horrible to say... But I have to so... I don't own Van Helsing or anything in the movies, etc etc, though I wish I do! But I do own my characters!

**Prologue:  
Anna's Back**

Tears were streaming down Van Helsing's face, his pain and anguish howling into the night of the condemned fortress of ice. Carl lowered his head in sadness, also letting the silver stake clatter onto the floor. He had no use for the stake now.

All of Dracula's servants were defeated or killed in the battle between Van Helsing and Dracula. Dracula's children had popped themselves to death in exit of the Dracula's icy fortress and Dracula's brides had all died in helping Dracula's treacherous plan.

Anna Valerious felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She was somewhere else, somewhere bright and… peaceful. She felt herself floating upwards, towards her family, who waved from up. _I'm heading towards Heaven... _she thought. Her feeling was mixed with sadness and happiness altogether.

But then she felt Van Helsing's tears on her (temporarily) dead cheeks and felt her body fill with life again.

_I can't go yet… Van Helsing and Carl needs me… But I will see you again…again…again… _she whispered to her family, who smiled and replied, _We will, Anna._

Anna burst into sudden coughing in Van Helsing's arms, grasping Van Helsing's strong arms.

Van Helsing both startled and filled with joy, hugged Anna tightly, as he's tears streamed down on Anna again. Carl, who was lowering his head in grief, looked up with a bright smile on his face.

"Anna!" he shouted, and rushed over to her, who looked at them both with a shocked gaze.

"Hi Carl," Anna said with a smile and kissed Van Helsing. He kissed her back passionately. Then they let go for a brief moment and their eyes met, full of new hope.

"Anna…" Van Helsing began. His heart was full of love for Anna. And so was Anna. He just hugged her again.

"Can we leave this place? Please?" Carl said and grinned at them.

* * *

Anna, Van Helsing and Carl went back towards the Valerious Manor will a heart full of hope. They had freed Frankenstein from the clutches of Dracula and had succeeded in killing Dracula. 

"Are you headed back for Rome, or by any chance are you staying here?" Anna spoke with a smile. Van Helsing smiled back. "I think I have some excuses that will let me stick around here a bit longer."

"I should probably contact Rome about it," Carl spoke with a grin. As Carl ran off, Anna looked up at Van Helsing.

"You did it, Van Helsing. You defeated the world's most evil creature. Now there is nothing that will harm humanity," Anna Valerious spoke. Van Helsing nodded.

"How are you feeling Van Helsing? Is it… gone?"

Van Helsing looked up at Anna. "I think so. I'm not sure. It's still lingering in my gut." Anna touched his cheek softly.

"Maybe I can fix that," Anna smiled and leaned forward for a little sweet kiss.

Van Helsing leaned forward as well until a sudden throb from his body prevented it. Anna looked at Van Helsing with horror showing in her eyes. "Van Helsing are you alright?" Van Helsing's vision seemed faint. Anna's voice seemed to become fainter and fainter in his mind. The throb became worse, as if something was trying to get out. He managed a moan, or more a growl.

"Van Helsing!" Anna shouted as he felt himself fall, all the way back to darkness again. And he knew no more…

* * *

**Author's Short Note:  
**Did you like it? If you do please read the next! I'll post soon as possible so don't go away:) Pls Review, thanks! Oh and really really sorry the story is so short! I'm in a quick hurry right now!


	2. It Didn't Work

**--Failed Antidote--**

**Author's Note:  
**Ok, so well, the last chapter was a bit short and all so I'll try my best to make this one long:) Anyways, umm, what was I gonna say? Oh yes, I got a quick outline of the story in my head so I can't wait to type it up! (Although I have a bit of a writer's block that is already breaking apart in my head!) I hope everyone likes it (the story, well duh) as much as I do! (I dunno if many people are reading this anyway, lol) Well, whatever, I enjoy writing it! Now, go ahead and read! (Rawr!)  
Oh oh aoh and before I forget! Thank you for the fabulous reviews I got! Thank you thank you! Ok, now go ahead and read, lol!

**Summary:  
**What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear?  
What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him?

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Van Helsing, though I wish I do!

**Chapter One:  
****It Didn't Work**

Van Helsing woke up with an awful headache and stomachache, as if he was hit by a full speed train. He's head was dizzy and the same feeling, the predator's instincts, seemed to be faintly back. He could smell particularly everything as before, when he was at the All Hallow's Eve ball.

He slowly realized that Anna was beside him and he was lying on a bed, he's eyes looking dizzily at Anna. He half got up out of bed but a gentle hand pushed him back inside. A silent growl escaped he's lips. He's vision was foggy around the edges, and he could barely see Anna, but he could hear her sharply.

"Van Helsing! Answer me! Are you alright?" she shouted, shaking him, clutching his right hand tightly. The covers on Van Helsing were warm and cozy on him.

"I-I... What happened…?" he asked faintly. He felt hot pain searing at his stomach, an ugly feeling that he had once felt before.

"You had some kind of seizure and then fainted right in front of me. Van Helsing, are you sure you're alright?" Anna spoke softly but Van Helsing could particularly smell the fear around her. _Is she afraid of me or is she afraid of what I am becoming, or have become?_ Van Helsing's head thought rather darkly.

"Are you alright?" Anna repeated again. Van Helsing nodded.

"I'm fine." Anna looked doubtfully at Van Helsing, who was in a pained frown. He's headache and stomachache was getting worse.

Carl came in the room, with a worried look on his face. He was bringing in what looked like a medical kit. He looked at Van Helsing with his pained expression and his worry deepened.

"Van Helsing, are you alright?" Carl spoke. He's friend only nodded now. The pain was getting worse. Van Helsing coughed and to he's horror, on his hand was he's own blood. He's eyes seemed to stare at it, as if the sight of it was both horrifying and good. _Good..._ he's mind thought blood thirstily, echoing the words in his head like it was the sacred words spoken from God himself.

"VAN HELSING!" Anna yelled at Van Helsing. He at last looked away from the droplets of blood that had come out of he's mouth.

"It didn't work," was the only thing he said, barely had enough strength, to say as he's eyes glazed. He glanced at Anna and Carl's direction as they backed away, a horrified and sad expression on their faces. Anna was already in tears. "No! No! Van Helsing!" she screamed as Van Helsing started to change. Van Helsing's face changed, his snout becoming longer. He's body grew larger, and he's hands were turning into huge claws the size of a Transylvanian horse's head. The claws ripped at Van Helsing's body, as if something big was inside that was trying to rip its way out by clawing Van Helsing's flesh. Van Helsing screamed in pain, slowly changing from human screams to inhuman howls of rage and murder. Van Helsing was no more now. He was The Wolf.

Carl caught Anna's sobbing form just in type for Van Helsing's pointy claws. The werewolf's long and sharp fangs seemed to glisten brightly like a jewel as it closed in on the two humans. _My friends!_ A thought interrupted The Wolf's mind, making the Wolf growl angrily. The rage and hunger boiled in to Wolf. The weak human in him was temporarily gone and it wanted no interruptions.

"Van Helsing...! No!" Anna was still shouting and screaming in sorrow. Carl held Anna close to him. Carl was frightened with his life at seeing he's friend, Van Helsing, changing before he's very eyes.

"Anna we have to get out of here," Carl shouted and ran but the werewolf was faster. It jumped to the door, blocking them from running.

_Help... No Van Helsing! _Carl thought frantically as he watched the werewolf glaring with bloodthirsty eyes at him, its mouth beginning to open, showing long and sharp fangs.

Just when they were closing their eyes hopelessly when something banged the door open and two silver pistols shot out, along with the man who was holding them. He shot two bullets at the werewolf, Van Helsing's direction. The bullet sank into the werewolf's back, which made it howl in rage and crash out of the window. The man with the silver pistols ran out of the room, leaving Anna Valerious and Carl standing there. But they quickly remembered that the man was shooting their friend _Van Helsing_ and ran after him.

"Wait!" Anna cried as she and Carl ran for the man, who ran fast as if he was a Transylvanian steed. Pistols raised, the man slotted silver bullets into the pistols and aimed quickly for Van Helsing, who was crouched on one tree, blood streaming from the wound.

Just when it seemed that the man with the pistols was aiming for Van Helsing's heart, Anna pushed him. The man was knocked off balance, and he's aim was directed to a nearby tree, which now had a small hole in the middle.

The man fell onto the ground, along with Anna. The man's pistols fell to the ground. The man growled angrily as he glanced angrily at the empty space where the werewolf was once there. He dragged Anna up roughly. He glared at the Friar behind him.

"What are you doing? You just made me miss the werewolf! Now it's going to go kill innocent people, and that might include _you_ and your _friend_ there! What is wrong with you? I _saved_ you!" he yelled angrily, he's anger seemed to erupt. He pushed Anna roughly, who pushed him back harder, to the man's utter surprise.

"Don't you touch me!" she roared even more loudly, making the man shocked. He had never met someone with that much strong strength. He eyed the woman in front of her suspiciously, who glared at him.

"You must be a vampire!" he snarled and grabbed for his gun, which was on the dirty ground.

"Never! And I am Anna Valerious and that _friend_ is Carl the Friar! You werejust about were going to kill my love!" Anna shouted and glared at the man. The man grabbed both he's pistols and safely slotted the pistols back into its holsters.

Carl was out of breath. He was relieved that the man in front of him had saved him from Van Helsing's werewolf form, but he didn't want the man to kill Van Helsing as well.

"Strange, your love is a werewolf?" he spoke sarcastically and then continued with a dark expression."A creature that was just about trying to kill you and your friend and eat you to bits? You call that _love_ to you?" the man fired back. He had enough of this woman. He had saved her and what did she do in exchange? Push him onto the ground and miss he's target! _I don't even know a 'Valerious'! _he thought with angrily.

"No but I still _love _him! He isstilla man and I woulddo anything to stop the sickness within him!I thank you for saving us but I don't wish for you to just KILL a man who has been in the same position as you! Now who _are_ you? Tell meor I will be forced to take your beloved pistols off your holster!" Anna shouted.

The man sighed. "... I am Nemamiah Van Helsing. Satisfied?"

Anna's eyes widened and Carl's as well. "Y-Your Van Helsing's son?" Anna managed to choke out.

"Yes, why? You know him?"

"That werewolf you tried to shoot _is_ Van Helsing!" Carl shouted, making the man's eyes widen as well. "WHAT?"

**Author's Note:  
**I'm sorry I finished it there but I can't help it! (also because I am a evvvillll hearted author who lets the readers just dying toread more, which might as wellbe a good thing, muhahah!)(And I can't think of anything to write (continue) after anyways!) So I guess its ok! Well, sorta, lol.

So I have a new character up, and one who has the name Van Helsing! (And I will write up some kind of bad guy in the story. I still don't have an _actual_ plot and I just finished the chapter I was thinking of writing for later. Oh well!)

And it was kind of the same scene (as the movie)when Anna pushed Van Helsing in the movie and she's pushed another Van Helsing to save a werewolf! Pretty funny, and interesting to write that part:)

Lol, well, that was fun! (And hope someone would like it as well!)  
(I hope I wrote a lot, though cause I thought I did.) I'll continue later so please read &review and pass the story about to your fanfic friends! And on and on and on and on and on and on and---!Ok enough with the 'on and on's'!

If there were any mistakes, don't bother, I don't have time to change 'em anyway! (Sorry I'm a lazy bloke! If there was spelling mistakes, etc, sorry, _sorry!_) Ok anyways, thank you for the review again!

See you and R & R!

Oh and one more thing, if you have any ideas as to what kind of bad guy could come out and stuff (basically what would happen next) please e-mail me at ok? (Or you can just type it up in the review part, but I don't think it's long enough, lol.)

Thanks! I'll be waiting! (I'll answer it on the next chapter up!)

Blood Fangs


	3. Believe it or Not

**--Failed Antidote--**

**Author's Note:  
**Thank you, thank you, thank _you_ for the great reviews! Loved them! So anyways, sorry it took so long to write the next chapter, I'm a slow brainstormer! Lol (that is not a word, lol) So anyways, ummmm oh yes… Dracula will come back, to get revenge for the death of his Brides and he's children! So keep reading:) Well, gotta get writing! Read and review plsss! (oh and I noticed right now but on chapter two, it says chapter one instead of two… oh well, sorry about that!)

**Summary:  
**What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear?  
What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him? What IF Dracula's alive?

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Van Helsing... groans and puts holes in the wall I kinda own Nemamiah though.

**Chapter Three:  
****Believe it or Not**

"My father… A werewolf…? No! This cannot be…!" Nemamiah spoke to himself in disbelief, he's eyes round as saucers. Nemamiah glanced with confusion and utter shock at the strangers he had just saved from the creature, the wolf… he's father... The two strangers wore the same shock as him as well, the one called Carl's jaw drop.

But Nemamiah's heart was boiling with anger over God. He had longed to know he's father. He wondered who he might be, what he might be doing right now and if he was like he's father. And at last he knew where his father was, only to find him as a werewolf, not a man. _Why God? Have I not rid of the hideous creatures being born for you?_ He thought angrily, almost stubbornly like a child.

Anna was shocked. Van Helsing never told her about he's son. Or maybe he couldn't remember it. _Van Helsing! _Her heart screamed with grief. She needed to follow Van Helsing. But that would have to mean killing Van Helsing. She couldn't do it…

Carl was glancing at her with a glimmer of something Anna didn't understand. He had guessed that there may have been a family waiting for Van Helsing, but he didn't think he's son would actually be a hunter as well. He glanced at Nemamiah closely. He had the same features as Van Helsing, which made he's heart ache.

"We must go back…" Nemamiah managed to say. He knew that if they, _he_, ran after the werewolf, they would be ripped to pieces.

"But we cannot leave Van Helsing to his fate! There may be another antidote that may ease he's werewolf venom!" Anna shouted. She cared and _loved_ Van Helsing, she was not going to abandon Van Helsing like this, no matter what he's son was saying. Nemamiah groaned.

"We have to go back first. We won't be able to follow him without weapons. He won't be the person you've known before," Nemamiah spoke.

Carl nodded. "Uhhh Van Helsing's- I mean- Nemamiah is right. We need to go back and get weapons. And we need to work out a plan... I doubt there is another antidote either…" Saying these words shamed Carl, it sounded like Carl was now a hunter hunting the beast.

Anna was filled with grief again. She didn't want to kill Van Helsing. She knew Van Helsing would have asked for it, like before he had asked Carl to. But she didn't have the heart to now. Her only desperate hope was the antidote, and even that might be gone. _Van Helsing will be gone..._ she thought. _Van Helsing is gone, Anna..._ another horrible voice spat the truth at her, which made her eyes fill with tears. She fought them back this time. _Then if he is gone, better be in peace then as a werewolf..._ she thought firmly to herself and looked up at Nemamiah.

"Let's go back then..." Annamanaged to whisper as the other two nodded and walked back towards the room.

* * *

The smell of blood reached the wolf's nose. It was hungry and wanted to eat. The smell was watering the wolf's mouth, making it snarl hungrily, drool splattering on the soft dirt ground. What seemed to be left of Van Helsing in appearance was he's clothes, teared and ripped but still clinging onto the wolf's fur. The hunter, whoever he was, was after him and had forced the wolf to retreat into the forest. It snarled angrily and then thought of another, one he had actually enjoyed killing. He had killed Dracula and sank he's sharp teeth into the vampire's neck. He remembered the fear in the victim's eye as he closed in on it. _I have no master. Free…!_ A voice hissed in the werewolf's mind and it liked it.

Then it smelled something familiar, something that was not supposed to be there. Something that was supposed to be dead. The smell of rotten flesh made the wolf flinch. A strong wind brushed the wolf and made the wolf roar furiously.

A roar of anger erupted from whatever thing it was and landed right in front of the confused werewolf. The creature that was once there was replaced with a man with a cold, vengeful gaze. "Hello Gabriel."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok so did everyone like it? Lol Hope you did! (I know that everybody probably know who that is by now! (I know it's kind of predictable))  
So I'd like to return some answers to ? (anonymous) for your questions!  
So… first question: Why did Van Helsing fall unconscious if he wasn't turning into a werewolf?(first chapter). Well, I wasn't quite really sure of Lycanthropy so I thought there might be some affects before Van Helsing turned, you know, into a werewolf. Also, I thought if I made Van Helsing a werewolf in the first chap, it'll take away the excitement (or maybe that was only me being stupid, lol).  
Second question: When did Van Helsing get a son? (second chapter). Ok, this, I thought it'll be more entertaining if Van Helsing _did_ have a son and he just happens to be a hunter. So I don't think Van Helsing does have a son but in this fanfic, he does:)  
Third question and lastly: How did Anna know that Van Helsing had a son? (end of second chapter). Maybe I wrote it wrong but it was supposed to sound like a guess. You know, like when ppl guess that you might this person, that person, etc. I didn't mean it to sound like Anna knew it from before, lol:) Sorry sorry for the misunderstandings! Anyways, I think that's all! R&R!

Blood-Fangs


	4. What Happens Next?

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, for being late with the updates! I'm trying my best to update all the chapters of my other fanfics! Anyways, I hope you like it and please read and review! **(Thank you for the REVIEWS!)**

**Summary: **What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him? What IF Dracula's alive?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Van Helsing, probably never will! (wails pitifully)

**Chapter Four:  
****What Happens Next?**

Dracula almost laughed out loud as he stared coldly at the werewolf. The werewolf roared, its yellow predator eyes darting from one way to another. There was no recognition lingering in the wolf's eyes, only hunger, rage and fury.

Dracula remembered his Brides and his heart felt icy cold as he felt their last longing to be with him. Dracula looked distastefully at the wolf, who stared back at him, observing its prey.

"Gabriel, you murdered me, _killed_ me again! And not only myself but now my Brides. You shall pay for what you have done!"

The werewolf howled into the moon and pounced towards Dracula. Dracula immediately flew up into the air before the werewolf even touched his wings.

"And I am not making the same mistake twice, Gabriel. All I wanted was life! Life for my children! And you destroyed it!" Dracula snarled as he dropped on the ground oppositethe werewolf.The werewolf didn't seem to even care what Dracula was saying.

_No use talking to a wolf that does not care what I say... _Dracula thought and his mouth curled into an evil grin as he sharply closed his eyes and started to get his will over the werewolf in front of him. The werewolf roared and there was a hint of confusion in the roar. The moon up above was wavering and the clouds were slowly starting to cover the moon.

Dracula still tried to work his will over Van Helsing's werewolf form but couldn't. A shield seemed to be stopping him from seizing over Van Helsing. He snarled furiously, and opened his eyes to see that the werewolf was flying at him.

In Dracula's mind, the werewolf seemed to come right at him, claws extended, fangs bared in slow motion as Dracula quickly flew up into the air, the wind scratching his wings. The werewolf roared angrily as it jumped onto a nearby tree and jumped onto Dracula's wings.

Dracula snarled loudly. The snarl seemed to echo into the area as Dracula ripped away from the werewolf's grip. The werewolf howled as it fell onto the ground. Dark blood still lingered on Dracula's injured wings as Dracula cursed and flew away, towards Castle Frankenstein.

* * *

Nemamiah, Anna and Carl entered the Valerious Manor and into the family armoury. Carl felt the familiar warmth of the Valerious Manor, though it felt cold the first time he had entered it with Van Helsing.

"Wow… Amazing!" Anna heard Nemamiah say in awe as she weakly smiled, slowly grabbing a stake from one of the cases.

"This is-" Nemamiah began. "My home," Anna finished.

There was a pause for a moment as Anna continued to equip herself.

"There might be a cure. There _should_ be a cure," Nemamiah spoke and Carl nodded. But somehow Carl doubted that there was an antidote that will save Van Helsing. _Have some faith,_ Carl thought to himself.

"How are we to know that?" Anna choked out and a tear rolled down her cheek. " I have fought with Dracula and his servants for my whole life! If I knew of a cure, I would have cured the people with the werewolf curse, rather than killed them!"

"The Holy Order must do something about it!" Nemamiah shouted.

"They will only order for Van Helsing's death. It will be swift and quick!" Carl responded bitterly. Nemamiah shrugged.

"If death is an option, then so be it. But I would rather have a chance to know my father than let him die!"

"If there is a cure other than death, that is.There may be books that might help Van Helsing overcome the curse though!" Anna shouted, hope springing into her eyes. "Carl, there may be things hidden secretly in the family archives!"

"Yes, I'll have a look!" Carl shouted and ran out of the family armoury, leaving Nemamiah and Anna alone.

"But what are we to do until we find the cure?"

"Find my father when he is not in hiswolf form. The werewolf needs the moon in order to move about. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's right but, oh well!)** We can find himwhen he is in human formand lock him up for now until we can find the cure!" Nemamiah answered. Anna looked scared and fear was welling up in her gut for Van Helsing.

"But it might take weeks, _months, _to find this cure!" Anna started but Nemamiah hushed her. Anna looked with confusion at Nemamiah but he didn't say anything. He looked out of the nearby window and opened it. The moon shined brightly up above and the stars twinkled like human tears. But he wasn't looking at that. As Anna came by his side, she saw an unbelievable sight.

She saw Dracula's huge devilish form fly up into the air and something dark was clinging onto its wings. The thing let go of the Dracula's wings and the two heard Dracula snarl loudly as the thing below howled into the moon.

"Oh my god… We killed him! Van Helsing killed him! Why!" Anna shouted and backed away from the window. She seemed like she could faint at any time but she was still conscious.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Nemamiah asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "**Dracula…!**"

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now! I'm free from all the homework cause I didn't get much of it at school so I'm gonna try to write as much chapters as I could! Oh and thank you for all the reviews I've received from Chapter Three! I love you! (MPPgrl, I proved you wrong! Don't worry, I won't abandon it!) (I know Enforced Evoloution, but I'm not really good at long chapters, I'll try though:)) Please read and review!


	5. Or You Will Do What

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N:** Umm first of all, the good news is, I have an idea for the next few chapters. But the bad news is, if you're wondering about how Dracula came back, you wouldn't be able to know about it in this chapter! Sorry! So, umm, just sit back on your chair and enjoy! Anyways, thank you for the reviews!

**Summary: **What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him? What IF Dracula's alive?

**Disclaimer:...** No Comment ...(you give me a hard shove on my shoulder) Ok, ok, don't push me! I don't own Van Helsing! There, satisified! (growls)

**Chapter Five:  
****Or You Will Do What**

Dracula gave out a hideous snarl of frustration as he flew towards Castle Frankenstein. _Why isn't the will working on Gabriel?_ He thought angrily as his injured wings started to heal itself, the pain subsiding from Dracula. _Because Gabriel has the will to kill you, Dracula, s_poke a voice, _his_ voice, in his head.

He roared irritably as his huge, great wings flew him near Castle Frankenstein and through the window. Dracula smashed through the window, spraying little shards of glass everywhere.

He quickly changed back to his human form but he couldn't see any of his servants anywhere. All the ugly Dwergers and his assistant Igor was nowhere to be found. His brides were nowhere to be found as well. The only thing left was the last of his children's green pods, dead and unborn, but still inside the pods in one piece. _Aleera and My children…_ he thought.

He had not let Aleera talk him into letting all the babies be born. He knew it would be risky, though he had known that somehow the Frankenstein Monster would give life to his children.

"And I was right to take precautions!" Dracula shouted happily, but cold anger burst in his undead heart. He guessed by now Van Helsing set the Frankenstein Monster free. _But he is a werewolf! He will not be able to destroy me unless I get closer to him!_ He thought with an evil grin spreading on his lips.

"I _will_ bring my children to life!" he yelled and it echoed through Castle Frankenstein. _And I shall find another bride, someone beautiful and strong!_ He thought sinisterly as he flew up into the air, crashing through the broken window and vanishing into the night.

* * *

The sun sprayed light on a fallen man's body, spreading shadows as well. The smell of blood reeked and there was a puddle of black blood near the man's outstretched arm. The man groaned and he smelt the awful smell of rotting flesh.

Van Helsing's eyes snapped open as he quickly got up. He was half naked, only shredded pieces of clothes hiding some of his body. He gave out a horrified gasp as eyes widened to see blood on his hands. He got up quickly. He could taste blood in his mouth and he spat it on the ground. He moved back a step and he stepped into a pool of blood, now starting to get soaked into the dirt. He looked down and his keen wolf eyes sharpened as he saw black blood under his feet. He quickly lifted the feet and blood dripped from his feet. He backed away from the puddle and collapsed. He felt tired and weak and suddenly sick.

He leaned forward and threw up. After that, he dizzily got to his feet. He wiped the sick off his lips. The sun's rays made him feel warm as he stumbled from on tree to another, leaning on it. He needed to get to Anna and Carl. Now.

He could smell and hear almost everything in the forest. The sharp chirping of the birds actually hurt his ears and the blood on his hands still made him feel sick.

_I killed someone… I need to be locked in…_ he thought as he kept on stumbling until he dropped to his knees, collapsing as he gazed up at the huge Valerious Manor standing right in front of him. He guessed that it was still early in the morning. He felt sleepy every minute he stood on his feet.

He forced himself onto his feet and carried himself up the long high and steep cliff up the Valerious Manor. There were no villagers that were still awake, thankfully, as he stumbled and fell again. He cried out as the werewolf venom in him seemed to try to awaken. He pushed it away from him as hard as possible as he stood on his feet and banged on the door of the Valerious.

There was no answer so he banged it again. There was a sound from the inside as someone opened the door. It was Carl.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as Carl's eyes widened. Van Helsing was a bloodied mess. Van Helsing's eyes looked at Carl with terrible exhaustion as he collapsed inside the Manor and whispered, "Lock me in… Or kill me…" Then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Carl shouted as he heard running footsteps. He closed the door quickly.

"Who was it, Carl?" Anna shouted as she gasped as well, frozen in her tracks, unable get down from the stairs. "Oh my god! Van Helsing!" Tears started rushing into her eyes.

Next was Nemamiah, who came rushing in after Anna. But unlike Anna, he walked right up towards Carl.

"Is this Van Helsing? My… Father?"

Anna got over herself and came down the stairs and leaned forward Van Helsing. She touched Van Helsing's cheeks and wiped the dried blood off of his rusty face. "Van Helsing?"

"He's unconscious, Anna," Nemamiah spoke with a pained look on his face.

"Van Helsing said to lock him up… Or to… kill him. Before he fell unconscious."

"Let's get him up to bed," Anna spoke and tried to drag him up, but no use, he weighed a ton.

"Actually, let's just get him on the sofa over there..."

Nemamiah helped as all three of them carried Van Helsing towards the sofa. After they did that, Anna rushed for a kit and Carl searched for a blanket of some sort.

While they were doing that, Nemamiah checked his father's heartbeat. It was pounding hard as his pained eyes looked over his father's face. You looked a lot like his father, his mother used to say to him, but he never really thought he would look exactly like him. Nemamiah had the same sharp nose as his father, his lips his eyebrows and he guessed he probably had the same eyes as him as well.

"Is he alright?" Anna asked as he opened the kit quickly and grabbed for a bandage. "His alright. He'll live. But now we'll have to find the cure extra fast," Nemamiah spoke. Carl came back with the blanket and laid it near Van Helsing so Anna could bandage Van Helsing's wounds.

"Now that Dracula is back, he'll come after us. And if he comes after us, he will try to kill Van Helsing in his weak state as well. The sooner we get the cure, the sooner we wouldn't be able to worry about the werewolf venom," Anna spoke as she started to bandage Van Helsing's arm. It bled a lot of blood from the wound but the wound was starting to heal itself already from the werewolf venom.

"Yes but how do we find the cure?" Carl asked. Anna and Nemamiah's head turned towards him. "You didn't find the cure?"

"No I haven't, it wasn't in any of the books!"

"Oh great..." Nemamiah muttered.

"For now, I think we'll have to lock Van Helsing in a cage of some sort. Anna, do you have anything?"

"I think there was an abandoned dungeon down below. Here, I'm finished with Van Helsing's wounds, let's carry him there," Anna said the other two nodded.

Nemamiah and Carl followed Anna as she held Van Helsing down some stairs towards a dark area. When Anna finally got the lamp and the three entered the dungeon, it was getting late outside.

"Wow... what did you… torture in here?" Nemamiah spoke and Anna looked at him, her eyebrows rising. "Nothing. It was just here."

Carl looked around frighteningly at the instruments of torture. He stumbled but he kept walking, holding onto Van Helsing's arm. He jumped as a rat scuttled by his legs. "We're going to leave Van Helsing here?"

"Yes. One of us should stay here. I'll stay," Nemamiah said as Anna opened the door to a prison and gently laid Van Helsing's head on the ground.

"No I will stay!" Anna objected.

"No I will. Then you can be the look out for Dracula," Nemamiah replied.

"What about me?" Carl stuttered as his eyes widened in horror at a knights armor in front of him. "You… You can look after Anna."

Anna shut the door on Van Helsing's prison as she locked it and took the keys. She threw the keys to Nemamiah. "Look after him well then."

"I will," Nemamiah spoke and nodded.

Carl followed Anna up the stairs, still staring at the big knights armor on the wall.

Nemamiah sat on a chair and looked at his father and waited until his father woke up.

**A/N: **What is Dracula planning to do? Is Van Helsing going to be alright? Well, you'll know soon enough! Hehe I feel very evil today. But I also feel like writing a lot of fanfics today so I'll probably be able to write another chapter tomorrow… or maybe even today! So keep checking!


	6. The Birth of Dracula’s New Brides

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N:** Ok in this chapter I'm gonna introduce two unfortunate young Brides called Jezanna and Lucretia, who'll help Dracula in succeeding with his evil plans. But Van Helsing and his team won't let his children live. Read on and you'll find out! Please read and review and thank for all the Reviews! Enjoy yourself!

**Summary: **What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him, who happened to be Van Helsing's son? What if Dracula's alive and he chooses two ladies to become his Brides?

**Disclaimer: **I bit Mr. Sommers today! (shows you fangs) I own Van Helsing now! (Mr. Sommers drives a stake through my heart) Rawr, I lied, Mr. Sommers is still alive! (groans irritably)

**Chapter Six:  
****The Birth of Dracula's New Brides**

Dracula sinked his fangs into the woman now cradled in front of him. She gasped but didn't struggle. He knew this woman now in his arms would be _his_ forever; as his new bride… and one of the mothers of Dracula's unborn children. The other lady he had bitten lay unconscious on the beautiful sofa near him.

Blood was on Dracula's lips as he withdrew his fangs from the woman's neck. The woman groaned. He held her gently and laid her on another sofa near him.

_My Jezanna... and Lucretia..._ he thought as the sweet and bitter taste of the woman's blood washed over his body, making his cold pale face warm again.

He waited until finally one of his new brides, Jezanna, opened her eyes slowly. Dracula came to her side and kissed her softly. Jezanna kissed him back.

_He is my... master... _a voice, Jezanna guessed, was her's as she embraced the gentle kiss of her master. Hunger made her let go of Dracula's lips as she looked at Dracula, the need to drink blood growing stronger. She could hear heartbeats beating softly everywhere and her now undead heart hungered over anything that was alive… and full of blood.

Dracula understood his bride's look and helped her get to her feet.

"You shall feed. But let your sister wake. Then we shall feed together. I shall also teach you how to fly, use your powers with your will. And then you shall help me bring my undead children to life!"

* * *

Van Helsing slowly opened his eyes groggily. His vision was blurred as he noticed someone sitting in front of him across the iron bars, observing him. He quickly tried to get up on his feet but his body ached all over. Slowly the blurriness started to subside as his eyes now stared up at what he thought was _himself_.

His eyes looked up confusedly as the other person across the bars stared at him and then started to walk _towards _him.

"Father?" he heard the guy say. Van Helsing still wore a perplexed expression on his face. _Father?_

"Who are you?" he spoke. His hand brushed something unpleasant and soon lifted his hand from it, whatever object it was.

"I'm your son. My name is Nemamiah Van Helsing," the guy, Nemamiah, spoke as Van Helsing's eyes widened. _M-My son?_

"W-What? I... had a son?"

Nemamiah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you _had_ a son? You always had me. You just left my mother and me all alone."

"I don't remember it…" Van Helsing replied. Paint crossed the young man's face.

"What do you mean you don't..." Nemamiah trailed off. This man, his father, didn't remember him. After all these years of wanting to know about his father, he didn't think he would be hearing 'I don't remember'.

Van Helsing slowly and warily got up on his feet. He noticed that he was locked up in some sort of prison. He could only smell the blood from his hands faintly but he could now smell decay in this dungeon.

"That's why you didn't come back…"

"I didn't know if I had a family. I hope to have found out someday."

"Then why didn't you go looking for us?"

Van Helsing didn't reply. He looked at his son more closely. Nemamiah looked a lot like him, but he had a different aura coming out of him instead of Van Helsing.

Then he looked at what Nemamiah was wearing and the similar weapons he held and realized that Nemamiah was in the Holy Order as well.

"You were in the Holy Order as well?" Van Helsing spoke in disbelief. Nemamiah nodded.

"I heard you were too. Strange that the Cardinal never spoke of me to you…" Nemamiah said. Van Helsing nodded. _Why?_ Van Helsing thought as he now remembered his situation.

"Why are you here?"

Nemamiah looked up at Van Helsing replied, "I was ordered to kill a certain werewolf. One of the knights of the Holy Order."

"By whom?" Van Helsing said sharply. His eyes were now glowing with made rage.

"The Cardinal."

Van Helsing roared angrily, and banged his fists on the iron bars in front of him and his son, surprising Nemamiah at how strong his father was.

"You should have killed me then!" Van Helsing roared and realizing what he had done, he spoke, "I'm sorry."

Nemamiah nodded. "It's alright. It's the werewolf venom."

"I know. I don't even have a cure that will help me save myself now…" he spoke and slumped to his knees. Nemamiah looked at his father sadly.

"We will find a cure. Anna and Carl is searching for one. You will be a man again, father," Nemamiah said reassuringly.

"How!" Van Helsing snarled menacingly. The glowing anger and rage of the werewolf venom rose in him again. "How do you expect to find a cure! We already used it and it didn't work!"

Seeing this, Nemamiah said, "You have to fight it."

A growl escaped Van Helsing as he touched his chest painfully. Agony coursed through Van Helsing as the werewolf venom raged inside of him. Nemamiah looked at his father worryingly.

"I-It's starting again…" Van Helsing replied with difficulty as he looked up at his son.

A scream sounded above as the two heard Carl shout, "Anna!" Then they heard Carl gave a horrified squeak as well as both the Van Helsings looked up at the stairs. Van Helsing quickly got up to his feet and his hands clutched over the bars in front of him while Nemamiah got up quickly, pulling out his pistols.

"You know how to fight… son?" Van Helsing glanced at Nemamiah and he nodded. A head pocked from the stairs as Carl's head looked at them urgently.

"Van Helsing! I mean, Nemamiah Van Helsing, need a little help here!" he shouted as Carl quickly disappeared as well. The Van Helsing's could hear a cackle from above them as Van Helsing heard a scream, unmistakably Anna's.

"Anna!" he roared as he looked at his son. "Save Anna!"

Nemamiah nodded as he stormed up the stairs to see a strange woman, dressed up very fashionably, gave him a fanged grin. Her face was beautiful and fair, but pale and looked undead. Carl was throwing anything he could find. The woman, Nemamiah guessed was one of Dracula's brides, smiled and cackled. She held Anna's unconscious body in her arms. The Bride's dress trailed a curtain as her matching black, long and straight hair flowed with the wind as well.

She flew and to Nemamiah's shock changed into a white winged bat-like creature, carrying Anna in her claws. "You shall hear from my master soon!" she snarled as Nemamiah stopped himself from shooting at the vampire. The vampire was too quick and it would have hit Anna as well. The vampire crashed out of the Valerious Manor and outside into the cold, harsh weather.

"Oh my goodness!" Carl shouted, wide eyed. He still clutched a book in his hands.

"They took Anna! What does Dracula want with her?" Nemamiah shouted.

"I don't know. But I do know that Dracula made another Bride!" Carl shouted as he scuttled down the stairs leading towards the dungeon.

"What?" Nemamiah said as he followed as well.

* * *

Dracula waited as his new bride purred in his grasp. A new set of undead baby sacks were added with the old sacks, still clinging onto the wall above.

"All will be well, my dear. Our young ones shall live and our enemies shall die!" His bride, Lucretia, purred even more loudly with happiness. She was a pretty blonde haired vampire, who wore a beautiful ornamented dress that fit her perfectly.

There was a crash from one of the windows as Dracula's other bride, Jezanna, burst into the castle, holding Anna Valerious in her grasp. Jazeena hissed distastefully at her sister purring on her master.

"Ahhh the Valerious…" Dracula hissed, letting go of Lucretia as Jezanna dropped Anna down on the cold, dirty floor.

"What shall we do with her master?" Jezanna hissed maliciously as she looked hungrily at the woman's neck.

"We shall demand a trade from them. Van Helsing... for the Princess!" Dracula shouted. The brides looked up at him.

"Master! This _Van Helsing_ will not bring our children to life!" Jezanna said.

"But Van Helsing has the _will_. Something no other werewolf I have taken over had had. Not even Prince Velkan!" Dracula shouted. **(A/N: I know this is wrong but I dunno where the Frankenstein Monster might be! And anyways, this one sounds a bit better!)**

"What about the Valerious?" Lucretia hissed, a grin curving her lips. She was hoping that her master will let her have a small bite of the mortal.

Dracula shook his head. "She is not food; she is to betraded for Gabriel. Lock her up in the dungeons!" Lucretia nodded in disappointment and swept Anna roughly in her claws and flew towards the dungeon below.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Now what will Dracula do next? Hehehe, you guess! Please review!


	7. Things Are Done For A Reason

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N:** First of all, thank you Katrin Van Helsing for correcting me! You wouldn't mind if I use the name Lucrezia? If yes, just tell me and I'll change it! Also, Salena99, I will soon be writing Dracula's little flashback as to what happened when he died! Not this chapter but soon! And about Nemamiah's age… Well, I don't know myself, lol. He could be any age. But of course, his much more younger then Nemamiah! Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this one! Well, I better let you read! Enjoy! (sorry the chapter's a bit short but there will be more excitement later!)

**Summary: **What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him, who happened to be Van Helsing's son? What if Dracula's alive and he chooses two ladies to become his Brides?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Van Helsing! (hugs Van Helsing) But I can love him, can't I? (innocent eyes looks up at you)

**Chapter Seven  
****Things Are Done For A Reason**

"What would they want with Anna?"

"Make her into another of Dracula's brides"-Carl shivered-"or has her hostage for a trade," Nemamiah spoke. "Let's just hope she was taken because Dracula wanted to trade."

"But why would Dracula want to trade? We don't have anything," Van Helsing remarked. He felt agony rising in him but he did his best to ignore it. He wanted Anna back so badly, to see her face again.

Carl thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't know. But we must have something he wants. Or else he wouldn't take Anna… would he?"

"Maybe he wants us to surrender, which I won't allow," Van Helsing spoke darkly.

"Maybe…" Nemamiah muttered under his breath.

Suddenly they heard a chilling cackle from above. They could feel the rush of the wind blowing towards them as they spoke. "Dracula's bride… she's back," Van Helsing murmured.

"We'll go up and have a look," Nemamiah said and started to walk towards the stairs. Van Helsing caught his son's hand. "Be careful."

"I will," Nemamiah nodded as Carl smiled weakly at Van Helsing and followed Nemamiah.

Nemamiah and Carl walked up the stairs to find that another woman was now sitting on a chair, a glass of wine in her hands. Her legs were crossed and her yellow, blonde hair flowed down like a river, glistening. She sipped the wine and threw the glass away from her hands. There was a distant crash as the woman's violet eyes watched curiously at the two, almost… hungrily. She purred with pleasure and stood up, or rather, floated to her feet.

"Master commands a trade!" the bride declared. She jumped on one of the tables and gave a hiss. Her Transylvanian accent was very thick. She jabbed a finger at them. Nemamiah and Carl sighed in relief. It meant Anna was safe and sound. Or maybe not.

"The Princess… for _Van Helsing_," she purred, her marvelous violet eyes looked steadily at the two mortals. She crossed the table playfully and her dress slided behind with her. She raised her fingers and put a finger to her lips and then jumped off the table, standing right in front of Nemamiah, who froze, eyes wide. "Your pretty, little mortal. Pity we are in the opposite side of the board. So, what will it be? Hmm?"

"Anywhere but the All Hallow's Eve Ball!" Carl whispered into Nemamiah's ears before he said anything. Confused, but curious, Nemamiah nodded and said, "Someplace safe. No vampires or warlocks or anything."

The vampire looked thoughtful for a moment before she replied, "Today, Midnight, we shall meet in Budapest! My Master's palace is there. There Master shall trade with you!" Then she gave out another spooky cackle and flew out of the Manor with a quick a movement that astonished Nemamiah. Nemamiah and Carl stood frozen for a few seconds before recovering.

"Wow, that was a strange experience," Nemamiah spoke finally. Carl nodded. "That's the normal bit about them. The _not so_ normal bit is where she bites you after she's done with you!"

Nemamiah gulped and walked back towards the dungeon. Carl followed him down. Van Helsing eyed them closely after they came back.

"What did the new bride say?"

"Dracula seems to want _you,_ father."

Van Helsing's eyebrows lifted. "Why would he want me?"

"Well, maybe for the reasons that he knows you from the past and…" Carl began but Van Helsing glared at Carl. "Not now, Carl."

Now it was Nemamiah's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Is it true?"

Van Helsing gave out a silent growl before answering, "Yes."

"But you don't remember it, am I correct?"

Van Helsing nodded again.

"We have to get Anna back. What else did the bride say?"

"She said in midnight, today, Dracula will make a trade with us. He will trade Anna for you, Van Helsing," Carl replied.

"I don't understand, why would he want you, father?" Nemamiah said, a perplexed expression on his face.

"I don't know and understand either. But I don't care. If Dracula is willing to give Anna back, then you can trade me," Van Helsing said. Nemamiah and Carl both looked horrified at the thought.

"No, Van Helsing! We won't trade you! Remember what happened last time!" Carl said quickly. "What _did_ happen that day?" Nemamiah asked.

"We went to get Anna back and-" Van Helsing began but he suddenly roared in agony. He felt like something huge and powerful was ripping him to shreds from the inside out. Then as soon as it came, it quickly disappeared again.

Van Helsing panted. "Are you alright?" Carl and Nemamiah said in unison.

"Yes… I'll be fine. For now."

"We should find out why Dracula wants you, father."

"Yes, but for now, I think you two need to go to Dracula's Castle before Midnight and save Anna. I have a bad feeling that Dracula's not intending to trade Anna."


	8. Cheating God and the Devil

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N: **Thank yooouuuu for the review! Love you! (Umm love meaning as friends, lol) Hehe anyways, in this chapter Nemamiah go in and try to get Anna back and I'll put Dracula's flashback as well! Oh and SpeedDemon315, I'm not quite sure what you mean... (puzzled look) Can you tell me a bit more specifically? Well, that said, I'll let you read! Please review!

**Summary:** What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him, who happened to be Van Helsing's son? What if Dracula's alive and he chooses two ladies to become his Brides?

**Disclaimer: **(Changes to werewolf and goes to Hollywood) Please! I stared in Van Helsing! You have to let me own it! (Hollywood calls for Central Zoo Keeper) Uhh... I surrender! I give up! I don't own Van Helsing! Now let me free!

**Chapter Eight  
****Cheating God and the Devil**

"If I were a blood-sucking vampire called Dracula, where would I put a prisoner?" Carl spoke and pondered. Nemamiah followed him and just walked his way through the silent town. The snow chilled the area and made Nemamiah shiver.

"I'm guessing Castle Frankenstein," Nemamiah spoke and Carl nodded. "Oh yes, that's it!"

"Do you know where Castle Frankenstein is, though?"

There was no answer from Carl and Nemamiah turned to see Carl smile weakly at him.

"You don't know?" Nemamiah shouted. Carl nodded. Nemamiah grumbled.

"We'll just have to ask one of the villagers then."

The two walked through the village towards a random house. Nemamiah came in front of the door and knocked it softly. The door creaked open and a tall woman with a fearful look opened the door. A look of relief crossed her eyes when she saw the two. She smiled and asked, "Hello. Do you have a problem, sir?"

"Yes, would you happen to know how to go to Castle Frankenstein?" Nemamiah spoke and the woman frowned.

"Very bad and frightful place it is. Are you sure you would like to know how to go to Castle Frankenstein?" the woman spoke, looking concerned. Nemamiah nodded.

"Alright then. Do you see the castle over there?" the woman spoke and points to the huge Castle. Carl nodds and the woman continues. "Well, you must follow the opening road, the parting of the trees. Take a horse with you and follow the road. Then it will lead you to the Castle. You will know because you will be in front of it." **(A/N: Pardon me for saying this, especially since it's my fanfic but... DUH! Of course you will see it in front of you if you go to it!)**

"Thank you," Carl spoke and they left the woman, who shouted, "Be careful, gentleman, the vampires are back!"

"We know," Nemamiah whispered and he went to another house to ask for two spare horses they could ride on.

* * *

Dracula slept in the cold icy coffin where his two new brides slept beside him and dreamed of the awful night he was killed by Van Helsing...

_Dracula screamed as Van Helsing's fangs withdrew from his neck. He could feel his own dark blood flowing down on his devilish form, bleeding him dry. The wolfen face of Gabriel made him feel anger. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach as slowly his body started to turn into ashes before his very eyes. The skin had slowly turned into dust and piled up on the ground. He screamed fearfully for the first time in four hundred years as he started to claw helplessly at his body, only to quicken the process. He had lived for over four hundred years, he was not going to be destroyed by a wolf, his servant, especially Gabriel again. He will not die this day!_

_Slowly he felt his skin dissolve untill he was only bones. He was still alive and the blood that was once flowing freely from his body had disappered with the dust and ash. His body was now only bones but somehow, he clung to life. The blood had bled his body dry and he could barely move. He also realized that his bones were now disintegrating into the same dust piling on the ground. He gave a last hideous roar of anger, fear and pain as he disappered into darkness..._

_The area was dark and silent as the grave, and only the wind beat somewhere near Dracula. He was about to find out why it was silent but realized he was not alive anymore. But then, why was he still feeling? He was supposed to be in hell for sure. He didn't have eyes so he couldn't see what was happening, he couldn't hear because he didn't have ears anymore, and he couldn't talk because he didn't have lips. But one thing was sure. He could feel the terribly hungry feeling for blood and a burst of anger and fury. He wanted revenge._

_He felt a drop of water fall on him. Somehow he was alive... but as a pile of dust. He also felt the wind brush him. Using this to his advantage, he used all his will power on his body. He felt the wind circle around him and the dust that was his body start to circle around by the dust like a hurricane. Then it covered him and started to shape him back to his original form. He now felt his sense grow back to normal and he opened his eyes. He could see again. He opened his lips. And he could drink from a mortal again._

_He weakly got to his feet and his healing took place on his neck. He was dry and he could have easily turned to a pile of dust again. Except he was determined to live. He was going to bring his children to life no matter what and kill Gabriel and his pesky friends for even interrupting his plans. But first, he needed to feed._

_In his devilish form, he flew up into the air and flew out of the window. The icy wind slashed at him but Dracula didn't even notice. He didn't care. He was hungry, very hungry for blood._

_After a few hours of a tiring flight, he finally came back to Transylvania. He flew down and his ears immediately heard the familiar heart beat of a mortal. His lips curled into a grin as he followed the thousands of heartbeats. He looked around for any prey sharply and his eyes narrowed on one particular boy. He was in his teens and he had a very strong and bold heart beat that made Dracula wonder. He moved swiftly towards the boy and grabbed his shoulder. Before the boy could scream, Dracula sank his fangs into the poor boy's neck, licking at the blood. Dracula drank it and felt the delicious taste of it. His claws gripped the boy and start to sink into the soft, delicate skin and his eyes burned furiously, a tinge of red in them._

_He let go of the dead boy's body and it dropped like a poor beaten rag doll, lifeless and thrown away. Dracula licked his lips and smiled maliciously. He felt alive again then ever. "I shall have my revenge!"

* * *

_

"Let's go from the back," Nemamiah spoke and Carl nodded. They slipped through the back door of the castle and walked into the insides of the Castle. It smelt of death and it made Nemamiah sick in the stomach.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Nemamiah spoke and looked around. Sparks shooted out from broken machinery.

"That would be the stench of death," Carl said.

"I know but it also smells like..." Nemamiah trailed off as he felt something drip down on his shoulder. He looked up and found strange eggs gleaming with disgusting goo. It dropped another droplet of goo on the floor.

"Look.." Nemamiah said to Carl and pointed to the egg sacks. Carl looked up and the blood drained from his face.

"Oh no... we didn't destory all of it!" Carl shouted and moved out of the way from another goo bomb above.

"What are they?" Nemamaiah said and looked up, a disgusted look on his face. He was frowning at what Carl had said and confused him.

"Those eggs are Dracula's _children!_ We thought we destroyed all of them!" Carl explained and dodged another drop of goo.

"I still do not get it. Why would Dracula want my father?" Nemamiah spoke, raising an eyebrow. They walked away from the eggs above their heads.

"I don't know. We should go find Anna first though, she's in more trouble then any of us!"Carl spoke and Nemamiah nodded. He looked around for any stairways and found one leading upwards.

"Carl, that way," Nemamiah spoke and pointed to the stairway. The two walked up the stairway and checked for any living being in the castle. The sound of scraping claws made by rats and the dying buzz of the machinery was the only sound they could hear.

"Ok, this way." Nemamiah looked for another door leading to some sort of dungeon and found on door. It opened to a dark passage below.

"Are you sure that's where it is?" Carl asked and Nemamiah shook his head uncertainly.

"Well, we'll have to find out, don't we?" Nemamiah said and opened the door, turning the doorknob. The door creaked loudly as Nemamiah pushed it open. Carl winced and looked around frighteningly. Nemamiah quickly took his two pistols out of his holsters and aimed it at the darkness leading downwards.

"What do you think your doing, pretty mortal?" a familiar voice spoke and Nemamiah was thrown away from the door. Carl gave a frightened squeak and the two looked up to see the same blonde vampiress. She looked at them with a evil grin, standing beside the door. She slammed the door shut and her grin turned into a fanged on. Her eyes glowed hungrily.

"Haven't I told you my master wants to trade in midnight, my dear?" the vampiress spoke.

Nemamiah spoke and held his pistols in his grip tightly. "Carl, I'll fight this vampire, you go save Anna!"

Carl nodded and quickly waited for the vampiress to move away from the door.

"Clever man, you think you can outwit me?" the vampiress spoke and licked her lips. Her eyes were fixed on Nemamiah who got up and pointed his pistol at the vampiress. "YES!"

He shot immediately as the vampiress cackled and flew up into the air, dodging the bullets. Carl quickly pulled the door open and ran down the dark stairway hurriedly. He turned back at Nemamiah, who was now being edged to wall by the vampiress. "Keep going Carl!" Carl nodded and continued down the stairs.

"But _you_ won't, my darling. You're going to die and your blood will make me stronger, maybe even stronger than you!" the vampiress hissed and her claws were outstretched. She took a step forward while Nemamiah took a step back.

"That might be so, but your already strong enough! Why bother to kill me?" Nemamiah countered and the vampiress smiled wickedly. "Because my Master says so. I am to kill you and my children shall **LIVE!**"

"Your children, you mean the little disgusting sacks on top of the wall? You call that children? They aren't even alive!" Nemamiah said and took a step forward and shot two bullets into the vampiress.

The vampiress screamed and flew up into the air again. She pulled the bullets out of her and hissed angrily, her eyes now flaring with anger. Black blood seeped down her body.

"Don't you dare insult my children!" she hissed and shot forward towards Nemamiah, who was already getting ready to fire more bullets into the vampiress. The bullets fired towards the vampiress and hit one of her wings. She hissed and screamed, backing away again from the vampiress. She dropped to the ground and blood was flowing from her wound. Her eyes glared up at Nemamiah furiously and her fangs were bared dangerously.

"If it weren't for your outer looks, I would have killed you quickly. I'm letting you live because I like you," the vampiress hissed and her fangs glinting with the light. Nemamiah raised an eyebrow.

"But you have now angered me, mortal! And you shall now die in my hands!" the vampiress roared, giving an inhuman scream and moved in for the attack, her claws outstretched, ready for the kill.

**A/N: **Ok, hehe, I'm gonna finish there! What's going to happen next, I wonder:) Please review and you'll get another chapter to read!


	9. The Rescued and Captured

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N: **Ok so another chapter coming up! This one is the continuation for the last chapter but there's a bit more to it! Van Helsing is being captured by another vampiress, Jezanna, and though there's no moon, the wolf in Van Helsing's system wants _out!_ So anyways, have a read and you'll know more about it! Please review and ENJOY!

**Summary:** What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him, who happened to be Van Helsing's son? What if Dracula's alive and he chooses two ladies to become his Brides?

**Disclaimer: **(snatches Van Helsing items from store) YES! I own Van Helsing! I own it! (few minutes later a police car arrives with SWAT team) FREEZE! (drops all Van Helsing items and raises hands) Squeak! I don't own Van Helsing!

**Chapter Nine  
****The Rescued and Captured**

In the dark, murky dunegon, one man was locked in a cage, screaming in agony. The scream echoed through the walls but no one came to see him.

Van Helsing roared and his hands were clawing at the walls, trying to ease the pain. His eyes glowed hungrily and the rage and madness bursting through his veins made him go crazy in the cage. The wounds that were, just now, half healing, was opening again and blood started to soak the bandages.

He desperately wanted the pain to stop, for all the madness to withdrew it from its grip. But the wolf will not let him. It wanted to feed and _kill._

He heard a creak from the door and heard footsteps coming his way. _Anna? Carl? My son?_ Van Helsing thought weakly and he felt the transformation beginning to take its shape. He could hear almost everything, feel everything and smell everything. And what bothered him was the smell that was now coming near him. It smelt of rotten flesh.

His body finally stopped and he felt weaker then ever. He collapsed to the ground and triumphed a bit that he had held the madness away from him. He was not going to let himself, _the wolf_, kill anyone. He wasn't going to let it free.

His drowsy eyes slowly looked to see shoes, high heels, and a beautiful dress that matched them. He looked up, his clouding eyes recognizing the familiar outfit. There stood a vampiress and she was eyeing him with disgust. Her vampire eyes glowed marvelously. Through Van Helsing's eyes, he could see a woman dressed in a brightly dark red dress, with jet black hair and from her lips, fangs started to lengthen.

"Oooh, poor little wolf cub, all alone in this disgusting pit! I should let him go, shouldn't I?" the vampiress taunted him and she smiled cruelly. Van Helsing felt rage boiling in his stomach yet again and pounced onto the bars of the cage. His hands were slowly turning into claws and from his mouth fangs were lengthening like the vampiress's. His eyes were turning feral and he was turning more wolf like than ever.

"My dear, dear instrument of my Master's plan, your going to have to obey your master from now on. Or Master will have to beat you, tame you," the vampiress hissed.

Van Helsing snarled and his human face was starting to look wolfen. He tried to grip onto his human memories but it slipped away so quickly he couldn't recall any of his memories. What he really wanted was blood. That was all he cared about now.

He leaned away from the cage, his claws scratching the walls and swung his head back, howling furiously. The vampiress laughed evilly and her eyes growled hungrily. She looked curiously at Van Helsing and then took out some sort of syringe.

"If you want to live, you'll let me stab _THIS!_" and at the last word she ripped the bars of the cage easily and flew straight into Van Helsing, who was half transformed. Van Helsing roared furiously and his long fangs bit into the fully grown vampiress's wings, who screamed and stabbed the tip of the sharp syringe needle into Van Helsing, who howled even more loudly. Van Helsing was slowly changing back to his human form and the blood of the vampiress in his mouth washed down his throat , making him sick to his stomach.

The vampiress snarled viciously and then cackled as Van Helsing started to spasm and his eyes started to glaze all over. He was now unable to feel anything because of the numb and cold feeling washing through his body and he was also unable to see anything because white was all he could see from the glaziness.

"You are turning back to a human, you disgusting wolf!" the vampiress hissed triumphantly as her wounds started to heal. Van Helsing started to feel his human feelings come back to him and horrifyingly remembered the vampiress. Unconciousness was trying to take over him and he ripped the empty syringe off of his body. He screamed as he felt sharp claws dig into his chest and realized he was being taken away. _NO!_ his mind screamed in he tried to get away but he couldn't move from the substance in the syringe, which was doing it's work. Slowly he felt himself slip into darkness.

* * *

Carl quickly ran down the stairs and stumbled quite a bit. The stairs were long and led him deeper into the room, where it was. There was no light in the bottom so he started to stumble even more. He touched the walls for guidance and he walked down the darkened stairs carefully. Then he felt the stairs stop and realized the room was getting lighter from a burning torch up above him. He quickly looked around and saw that Nemamiah was right. This _was_ the dungeon they were looking for. He hastily looked around the cages and found Anna in one of them, unconcious. She was lying sprawled inside and looked like she was beaten bad.

He searched for keys and found one with lots of it in one keychain. He grabbed it and started to nervously stab the keys one by one into the keyhole of Anna's cage. Most of them didn't fit but there was one that fit in at last. Carl turned it and it clicked. The door of the cage moved and he quickly went in, throwing the keys somewhere near Anna.

"ANNA!" Carl shouted and nudged Anna, who groaned something softly. He nudged her harder and Anna's eyes snapped open furiously. She stood up quickly and looked at Carl.

"Wha-where--- Where are we?" she said as she swept the cobwebs off her clothes. She looked around in disgust. Then she remembered the new bride that knocked her out.

"We need to help Nemamiah, he's in trouble!" Carl shouted and Anna quickly nodded, though confused.

"Carl, what's going on?" Anna spoke as the two quickly climbed up the stairs in the dark. They stumbled together on each other but kept running upwards.

"You were kidnapped by one of Dracula's new brides! Dracula said he wanted to command a trade, you... for Van Helsing! But we don't know why! We came here to rescue you because Van Helsing wanted us to!" Carl answered quickly and pushed the door in front of him. Light washed through the stairway as they saw the bride flying at Nemamiah. Nemamiah quickly glanced over to Carl and Anna's direction and shouted, "RUN!"

Anna shook her head and before the bride could do anything, Anna kicked her hard, making the vampiress lose her balance. The vampiress screamed furiously, and she was thrown to the ground. From the windows the night was creeping through. Suddenly they heard a voice, familiar to Anna and Carl.

"LUCREZIA! JEZANNA!" the voice roared from somewhere near the the vampiress and the vampiress grinned, eyes glowing maliciously. But hate crossed her eyes, especially at Nemamiah's direction.

"Here, Master!" she shouted and she flew towards the voice, looking back at Anna, Nemamiah and Carl one more time, cackling.

Nemamiah, Anna and Carl all turned towards each other nodded. Then the ran for their life.

All of them slipped away from the stairs and the hall and as they crossed through the hall, Anna saw the eggs and it made her shout, "Oh my god!"

At last they ran out of Castle Frankenstein but what they also saw was disbelieving. What they saw was on of the brides holding a man, and man Anna and Carl knew too well for them not to notice. In the vampiress's claws, Van Helsing was hanging in the air unconcious, looking as limp as a fallen leaf.

Nemamiah, Carl and Anna looked at the bride holding Van Helsing in horror as the speck flew right towards the castle with a spine-chilling cackle that echoed through the forest.

**A/N: **Hehe, I loved writing this one! It's a bit like before, I know, but still, I thought it would be good! I hope everyone will think that as well! Anyways, please review!


	10. You Have The Will

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! And yes, in the movie, when Van Helsing (in his wolfen form) bit Dracula, Dracula died. And I think it's the same with his brides, except I think they have to be bitten in the neck. I mean it will be pretty awkward if a werewolf just went to Dracula and bit Dracula's wings and he becomes ashes. (well that's my opinion anyway!) lol Oh MPPgrl, I am a very EVIL fanfic writer! But I'm a bit nice, so I'll try not to write as much cliffies as possible! (my devilish mind is currently screaming: But I love cliffies!) Ahem, cough! And you don't have to die a thousand deaths, I'll just set my werewolves loose on you:) lol Thank you for the reviews everybody! Anywaysssss, please read and review!

**Summary:** What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him, who happened to be Van Helsing's son? What if Dracula's alive and he chooses two ladies to become his Brides?

**Disclaimer: **Got Van Helsing? ... No.

**Chapter Ten  
****You Have The Will**

"Master, master we have him! We have him!" the bride, Jezanna, hissed as she dropped the unconcious Van Helsing on the ground roughly and turned back to her human form. Her dark red dress made her look deadly from the moonlight now spreading through the castle.

Lucrezia was purring at her master's ears slyly and then smiled evilly at Jezanna, who snarled and eyed her dangerously. Dracula's lips curled into a vicious smile and to Jezanna's satisfaction, he softly pushed Lucrezia aside from his chest. Lucrezia scowled but didn't say anything, afraid to anger her master.

"We must get the machines working immediately. I want Gabriel strung on that machine before he has control of his body again. I'll have plenty of time to torture him later!" Dracula hissed, his eyes glowing hungry as Lucrezia and Jezanna nodded and quickly turned into their bat forms, setting up the machines back together.

Dracula, meanwhile, moved down on Gabriel's form and kneeled down right in front of Van Helsing's face.

"Gabriel, oh _Gabriel..._"Dracula whispered into Van Helsing's ears and he's eyes snapped open to see Dracula smiling maliciously at him. "Gabriel, my friend, your going to be mine now."

Van Helsing's eyes flared angrily and he looked like he could bite his head off. Except Van Helsing's body was too numb to be able to move. Dracula grinned and looked at Van Helsing curiously.

"You can't move, Gabriel, you've been drugged, my friend. If you will help me willingly, I won't torture you as hard as I planned to do after I get my children back to life," Dracula spoke and he looked boredly at Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked at him murderously and managed to speak, "Your... children are... dead!"

_Yes, he **does** have the will... _Dracula thought, suprised. The syringe was supposed to keep any full grown werewolf paralysed, making any unable to speak because of the numb lips.

"Oh no, there are more here, Gabriel! I saved some in secret from my brides! And now I have more children from my new brides! They will be pleased to see they're children, and my other bride's children live! And _you _are going to bring it to them!" Dracula hissed and laughed loudly. Van Helsing felt his eyes widely in disbelief. It all fit why Dracula wanted him so badly. He, Van Helsing, was going to be used as an energy source for Dracula's scheme. But then, that wouldn't work, Dracula had tried werewolves on the machine before and it had never worked.

"It can't... it _won't_... work, count... I _won't_... help you..." Van Helsing managed to say and this made Dracula laugh hard even more.

"My, you still don't understand do you, Gabriel? You have the _will_. And a will as strong as yours, it will work! My friend, I will force you to help me." Dracula hissed and looked back at his brides. They were fitting in the last pieces of the machines. "Now it's your chance to bring life, Gabriel! After all, you seem to _love_ taking life!" and then Dracula cackled.

* * *

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Carl shouted as they heard a cackle from the castle. Nemamiah nodded in agreement and Anna just fiercely looked at them both. "What are we going to do? We go and get Van Helsing back!"

"I _still_ don't get why Dracula wants my father," Nemamiah spoke but instead of an answer, he earned himself a glare from Anna.

"I don't care! You saw those eggs! Dracula is trying to bring them back and- Oh my _God!_" Anna shouted in horror. Carl and Nemamiah both turned to her, looking perplexed.

"What is it, Anna?" Carl spoke but Anna was already going to explain. "OF COURSE. That is why Dracula wants Van Helsing! Van Helsing is a werewolf and Carl, you remember that night when Van Helsing went to kill Dracula, yes? Well, Van Helsing had the will to kill Dracula and Dracula needs a Werewolf with the power of the will to bring his children to life!"

"Oh God..." Carl spoke, aghast at the idea.

"We'll have to go battle Dracula, my father will help us!" Nemamiah spoke.

"But how? Van Helsing is trapped by Dracula and his brides! You saw how limp and sick he looked! Oh Van Helsing!" Anna said and Nemamiah raised an eyebrow, with a grin on his face.

"I have an idea." Carl looked awkwardly at him.

"I've heard that before."

* * *

Van Helsing was shoved into the machine harshly and he gave an agonized roar, not sounding inhuman at all. His eyes turned feral, looking deadly and powerful than ever. Dracula looked at him with amusement. At last, _finally_, he was able to bring his children back to life, with his enemy in his hands. How would he kill him later? Will he be able to use him after the experiment, whre Van Helsing will be as weak as a small, poor wolf cub?

_I think I'll start with his past, taunt him,_ Dracula thought evilly and he looked at Van Helsing, who's fingers were starting to twitch with life. He still looked stiff and numb but if Dracula didn't work fast, Van Helsing will escape and ruin his plan. His brides were looking up at them with sly grins.

Van Helsing looked at Dracula with disgust and prevented himself for showing any fear in his eyes. Anna and the others will try to save him and he would get out of this machine before he was going to bring life to Dracula's children. Dracula eyed him and with a grin his long, sharp nails dug into Van Helsing's cheeks, making Van Helsing growl in pain, glaring up at him. Blood trickled down Van Helsing's cheeks and Dracula laid the droplet of blood on his finger and put it on his lips, smearing it on them. Van Helsing stared at disgust as Dracula licked off the smeared blood.

"Gabriel, my dear old friend, do you wonder why you killed me?" Dracula said and he laughed cruelly.

Van Helsing's eyes flickered with interest but he still glared back. He looked like he could spit at Dracula with hate.

"I... don't care... now... Dracula..." he gasped out painfully, his eyes wincing at hte pain from his body and his bleeding cheek. The brides were looking hungrily at it but they seemed to hold back, frightened to anger their master.

"Oohhh but I know you still want to know, Gabriel. We have done so much in our past lives, you and I.."

_Yes, I still wonder. But I do not CARE!_ Van Helsing thought angrily, waiting to rip that throat of the vampire. The agony made his werewolf venom fuel his anger and he only longed to see Dracula die.

"How is your _son,_ Gabriel?"Dracula said as he started to turn his back to Van Helsing, who froze, making his eyes widen in suprise.

"W-Wait..." Van Helsing whispered and Dracula looked around, a sly grin appearing on his lips.

"So, you _do_ want to know," Dracula spoke and Van Helsing nodded, eyeing Dracula cautionsly.

"How did you.. know I... had a son?"

Dracula raised an eyebrow, pretty unlike him to do so and laughed. "He was just a little baby when your wife gave birth to him!"

"You... knew..?" Van Helsing said and Dracula's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Of course I knew. I was your brother in arms. We _fought _together. We knew each others secrets. But your duty to the Holy Order was stronger than our bond of friendship!"

Van Helsing looked confusedly at him. _Dracula... his friend?_

"You decided to tell me off about my dearest love, who in fact loved me with her heart. The Holy Order ordered my love's execution and she was killed. _Becase of you. _I truly despised you then, more than ever. I just wanted to get out, have family and you crushed it with your hands.

"So I did the most worst anyone would never have imagined. I brought my love back from the dead with dark magic. You found out and yet again, told the Holy Order who wanted me killed. _You _were ordered to kill me, Gabriel. The reason, I do not know, but... I do remember you saying that I was _evil!_" Dracula hissed and his face darkened.

Van Helsing just stared at Dracula. He _was_ right. Dracula _was_ evil. He now understood why Dracula always called him Gabriel, or the reasons why he knew much more about him than Van Helsing himself might have realised.

"But you still must be wondering... If you were alive with me, why are you still alive? I put you under a dark curse, Gabriel, one that will probably haunt you untill your pitiful little end, which will come soon. I intend to torture you until you try beg at my feet!" Dracula spoke. Van Helsing glared angrily at Dracula, who just looked amusedly at him. "You are my prisoner now, Gabriel, and you little friends shall die! And your grown son, who my brides describe that he is as handsome as you. I shall enjoy killing him!" Dracula said and saw the flare of fury in Van Helsing's eyes.

Slowly from the window, moonlight shed on Van Helsing and the werewolf venom suddenly boilied in his veins, strengthening him. Van Helsing embraced the curse willingly, too angry that Dracula had insulted his son. The rage consumed him and his eyes glowed, glaring at his enemy. His humanity seemed to disappear only in his face it stayed as his fangs started to regrow again, waiting to sink into the enemy's neck. He struggled furiously in his bonds, trying to rip away so he could transform.

Dracula laughed coldly as his bride joyfully plunged the same syringe back into Van Helsing's system. He roared angrily but the liquid and he breathed out with a sigh, that made his shoulder sag down. His eyes rolled back in his sockets and closed, leaving him limp, leaving Dracula satisfied. "GET THE MACHINE READY!"

**A/N: **Sorry I stopped there but my mom is talking near my ear to stop writing! So I'll write again later! Please review!


	11. The Hidden Book

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I updated a bit slow!  
And for some who think the trailer was a bit meaning less, I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter instead. I was just new to the idea of writing a chapter! (Ugh, this whole thing about no being able to answer back reviews is starting to get on my nerves...) Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I put in two trailers for the story (sorry it must be annoying in the scrolly thing, cause I think its a bit annoying, lol) So if you wanna have a read, please do! Have a good read and please review!

**Summary:** What if the antidote didn't make the werewolf venom disappear? What if Anna wasn't killed in the process? And what if without the antidote, Van Helsing is free to roam about without Dracula's will over him? What if another monster hunter is now after Van Helsing... to kill him, who happened to be Van Helsing's son? What if Dracula's alive and he chooses two ladies to become his Brides?

**Disclaimer: **_Yahooooooo!_ (rides car with stolen Van Helsing) I stole Van Helsing! Mine now! My own... my precious... (wasn't focusing on the car and swerves towards nearby tree) ... BANG! ... (gasp) I don't own Van Helsing!

**Chapter Eleven  
****The Hidden Book**

Carl, Nemamiah and Anna were all running through the cold, harsh weather back to Castle Frankenstein, which had, yet again, experiments strung on the building. They ran quickly and they knew they had to act fast. All had determined looks in their eyes and this time, they were not going to run from the enemy. They needed to get Van Helsing back, and destory Dracula, his brides and the eggs.  
Nemamiah thought over his plan while running and smiled.

**Flashback**

Carl and Anna quickly looked around at Nemamiah and his grin spread wider than ever.

"Come on, tell us your plan! We don't have much time!" Anna barked and Nemamiah nodded.

"First we enter the castle together and go up the steps. Dracula and his brides will be preoccupied with whatever... experiments they are trying to do to my father," Nemamiah began but Anna interrupted. "But that does not mean Dracula will not attack!"

"Yes, but there's only Dracula and his brides isn't it? One of us can go and destroy the machine before it's too late."

"Hmm interesting. But what about the brides?" Carl spoke and Nemamiah nodded.

"Ignore them as much as possible, unless they try to attack you, in which case, attack. But we need to focus on rescuing my father and destorying the equipment!" Nemamiah spoke. Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go then! We can't wait any longer!" Anna shouted and started to run towards the Castle but then Nemamiah grabbed her hand.

Anna turned towards him and said, "What?"

"What weapons do you have on you right now?" Nemamiah questioned and Anna stopped.

"I... don't actually have any weapons in particular."

"What about you Carl?"

Carl looked around and he had some stakes, a few holy water and garlic. Nemamiah sighed. He took out one of his extra guns and gave it to Anna and a large stake from his belt to Carl.

"I have about 20 bullets in one of my pistols and 10 in another. It won't be long till we will get destroyed instead. So we will have to work swiftly! Ok, _now_ let' s go!" Nemamiah shouted and motioned his finger at the Castle.

**End of Flashback**

"We find Van Helsing first! I don't care how we do it, we find Van Helsing!" Anna shouted from the sound of the sparking machinery. Nemamiah started to protest but stopped. He wasn't going to be able to convince Anna that stopping the machine, breaking it would be a lot better for Van Helsing because then he wouldn't be harmed. He too also wanted to rescue his father.

"Alright, we rescue my father first. But we will have to destory the equipment!"

"Of course!" Anna answered and she led the way towards the highest part of the tower where Nemamiah and Carl followed. Their footsteps echoed but the sound of crashing equipment was louder, hiding them. The shadows also stretched and hid them. It was almost as if the place wanted Dracula destroyed.

The three passed through towards the top and then just before they climbed another flight of stairs, they saw a glimpse of Dracula raising both his arms at the air, his two brides purring up at his neck.

Anna looked at the brides with disgust and looked above at the object being raised up towards the sky. She saw a quick glance of something white, maybe a hand, on the thing and immediately knew her theory was right. She looked back at Nemamiah and she could see the horrified expression on his face.

"That's Van Helsing! We have to get to him!" Anna whispered and both Carl and Nemamiah nodded.

"Anna, rescue my father from that horrible machine and Carl too, you should go with Anna. I will break all the equipment before Dracula tries anything!" Nemamiah instructed and Anna ad Carl nodded and ran together towards the stairs, trying as hard as they to be unseen.

Nemamiah also ran back to the sparking equipments as well but then he heard a rumble from above and saw a huge flash of lightening. Quickly he grabbed a nearby object that looked like a metal pole and slammed it down on the machine, whatever it was. It immediately gave out more sparks and a sharp, loud bang of metal. He looked around nervously. Dracula would have heard that. He looked again at the machine and swung the pole down again, and the machine gave out one last spark and died down.

Nemamiah's lips turned into a smile and then he turned around, still holding the pole until he came face to face with Lucrezia. She immediately swung her claws at Nemamiah and he was knocked off his feet onto the ground, the metal pole flying out of his hands.

"Why, nice of you to join us!" Lucrezia cackled and she turned into her white, vampire form. Nemamiah felt claws sink into him, making him gasp out painfully as the vampiress lifted him off his feet and bringing higher towards the sky...

* * *

Anna and Carl ran as fast as they can towards the stairs leading upwards to the machines Van Hlsing was most likely trapped in. Lightening flashed up above the castle and crackled down on the castle, though not on the equipment. The two heard a hiss and they turned back to see the other vampiress, Jezanna, flying at them. Carl instinctvely ducked and the vampiress crashed into Anna. Carl gasped ratherguiltily as Anna screamed and Jezanna screeched delightfully.

"Hello, princess!" Jezanna cackled as she knocked Anna off her feet. Anna quickly grabbed for her gun and shot at Jezanna. She screamed, wailing painfully at her body. Carl also grabbed for his stake and threw it at Anna who was about to strike it right at Jezanna but she kicked it out of Anna's hands. Slowly the wounds from the bullets started to heal and there were small sounds of a clank that signaled that the bullets had been removed from Jezanna. Jezanna snapped her head at Anna furiously as Anna ran for further up the stairs.

Carl gave a frightened yelp as wings smacked him off balance and he fell down the stairs rather painfully. He felt an awful lurch and at last he stopped, dizzy and sick to his stomach. He quickly got up to his feet and then his woozy eyes focused to see that had had just dropped down some sort of secret room. He looked up and saw how he had dropped down from the stairs.

"Oh my..." he whispered as he turned around to see a book case and small fragile looking objects on one small table. There was also a small chair to go with it. Carl walked quickly towards the book case and noticed there was only one book on the book case. _That's strange..._ Carl thought as he took it off the bookcase and looked at the cover. He gave a sharp gasp of disbelief at what he saw written on the front cover. There, on the cover, was a bold title, 'Vampire & Werewolves' with a small latin inscription that wrote, if translated in english, 'How to cure and kill them.'

Carl's eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets as he immediately, or rather frantically, flipped through the pages. His face seemed to light up at hope at the words written on the book. He had finally found the cure to the werewolf curse.

**A/N: **I'm sorrrrrrrrrrry! I'm guilty, very guilty that I had to stop it there. If this chapter was a bit short, I'm also sorry about that too! I will write longer next time! Anyways, please review!


	12. Mortal Quarrels

**--Failed Antidote--**

**A/N:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me, please! -dodges flying cat- I am so sorry! -gives you all cookies- Please accept this humble apology and let me present you the next chapter of 'Failed Antidote'! (: I hope you will stop throwing cats and tomatoes at my direction! lol Thank you so much for your reviews! They were ALL lovely! XD That was part of why I would never let this story go! I do not want to disappoint you all! Please review, everybody, and if you shall, well, you will be rewarded with ANOTHER CHAPTER! I do hope this fanfic becomes a movie... Let's just hope Mr. Sommers actually gets a glimpse of this fanfiction, lol x333 Well, I'll stop boring you, lol. Dive!

**Summary:** What if the Antidote didn't work? ... Van Helsing is cursed, Dracula is still alive with the company of two new brides and Anna, along with Carl meets Van Helsing's forgotten son. But now that Dracula loses Frankenstein, he will need a new power source and it come from the man who holds the will to change...

**Disclaimer: **Van Helsing belongs to the one and only, ME! -you hit Elwyndra across the head- What? Uh... Who am I? Hey, I know you! You were the one who hit me over the head toda- -you hit Elwyndra across the head again- Huh? Oh yes! I do not own Van Helsing! -gasps- THE HORROR! You brainwashed me to say that! What? You hit me over the head? Oh, same thing.

**Chapter Twelve  
****Mortal Quarrels**

"Did you think I would let you escape that easily, mortal?" Lucrezia hissed loudly at Nemamiah's ear. Nemamiah furiously blinked back painful tears, trapping back an agonized scream through his gritted teeth as Lucrezia's claws withdrew from his back, sinking out. Nemamiah felt an awful lurch as he felt himself falling from the air, only to be punched right in the gut. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he went flying through the air, crashing painfully into the wall, where unfortunately for him, there was a bunch broken machines behind him. An evil cackle was heard as Nemamiah winced horribly, moaning terribly as he widened his blurring eyes.

"No, I didn't, actually," Nemamiah snarled as he got up on his feet again, grabbing for his silver pistol. He pointed it at the bride, who was in midair with an evil grin on her face. She quickly disappeared out of his sight and Nemamiah immediately fired behind his back. An echoing laugh was all he got as the machines behind his back sparked.

"I'll have a little bit of fun with you!" Lucrezia cackled as she flew around Nemamiah, who kept shooting at her, missing her. The horrifying sound of a 'Click' was heard from Nemamiah's pistol, and he cursed angrily, throwing aside his pistol as he grabbed his small pocket knife from his shoots.

Lucrezia stopped flying and landed right in front of Nemamiah's vision, her hand outstretched as she easily plucked the knife out of Nemamiah with a supernatural punch on his gut.

Nemamiah went flying again as he gasped out loud, crumbling on the ground as blood poured down his forehead and dripped down, trickling like a trailing river.

"Tell me, what were you trying to achieve after you drived a 'knife' into my heart, hmm?" Lucrezia drawled with a chuckle as she flashed by Nemamiah's side, grabbing him by the throat as she raised him high and off of the ground. Nemamiah's eyes widened as he felt his throat close up. He gave gasps, trying hard to get air into his lungs as he struggled in Lucrezia's iron grip.

Lucrezia's eyes glowed with amusement as a very long tongue slipped out of her lips, tasting the blood trickling from Nemamiah's wound. Nemamiah glared as he claws desperately at the claw that trapped his throat.

"Tasty! I shall enjoy this!" Lucrezia hissed as her fangs started to grow out of her gums, almost touching Nemamiah's neck. Nemamiah did the only thing he can do at the current situation. He let his legs punch into the Bride's stomach. Luckily for him, Lucrezia was taken off balance and let go of his neck, letting him frantically breath in a lungful of air, refreshing his lungs back to normal.

Lucrezia gave a snarl of anger as she raised her claw up for her killing blow but Nemamiah was ready. He grabbed his hidden stake from his other shoe and threw it at Lucrezia. To his disappointment, the stake clattered out of Lucrezia's way and Lucrezia smiled evilly.

"You missed. Now DIE!" Lucrezia snarled and lunged for Nemamiah. Nemamiah ran as fast as he can, dodging out of the blond's way, in the process injuring himself as he dived onto the ground. The white form of the bride swooped in the air and it was coming back for him again.

"Not good, _not good!_" Nemamiah muttered to himself as he forced himself to get up and run. His legs obliged as he ran as hell away from the flying bride, her screeches echoing through the hall. His eyes searched desperately for a weapon, and found a sparking machine with a two cords sticking out. He smiled in spite of himself as he ran as fast as he can towards it. Just in time, he caught hold of it, diving out of the Bride's way and snapping the tips of the burning cord at the bride's wings.

Lucrezia screamed in pain and fury as she fell to the floor, her wings burning but regenerating again. Before the bride could come screeching back at him with claws and fangs extended, Nemamiah ran as fast as he can his eyes locked upon the stake he had missed when he had previously thrown at Lucrezia's direction.

A frustrated hiss escaped from his back and he took a chance to look. Unfortunately, that was a wrong move.

"You have made me angry for the very last time, mortal! You may be handsome but you have no such manners like my Master!" Lucrezia snarled loudly as she lunged and kicked Nemamiah onto the ground. Nemamiah fell to the floor, his hand stretched towards the stake, which was inches away from him. Lucrezia let her foot jab into Nemamiah's chest and she leaned forward towards his neck, fangs protruding as she went for the final lunge.

A piercing scream echoed through the hall, but it certainly was not Nemamiah's as Lucrezia's eyes widened. A horrified gasp escaped her lips in a distasteful gurgle as her scream continued. Nemamiah quickly pushed the dying Vampiress aside, pulling the stake out of her stomach. Lucrezia's eyes burned with fear and anger as she gave out one more hideous scream and exploded.

"That was for all the scars you gave me, bitch," Nemamiah muttered under his breath as his eyes looked upon the remains of the once undead bride of Dracula. A loud spark of lights flashed behind him and this reminded him that he needed to destory all of the machines. Staggering painfully, he put his stake in his pocket just in case another of Dracula's bride comes out, and picked up a fallen metallic pole. But instead of jamming the thing into the sparking machine near him, he stopped as a familiar yet unfamiliar sound of a large roar fill the Castle. His eyes widened as he let the heavy pole clatter.

_Father! _Nemamiah shouted loudly in his mind, and before he could stop himself to do what was right, his legs were carrying him up the stairs where Anna and Carl had head to.

* * *

"Do you feel like losing today, Princess?" Jezanna snarled with a wicked smile as Anna glared, running further up the long stairs. Large wings banged through the small space of the staircase and specks of debris and bricks went flying towards the two of them. Anna cursed as she tried to aim carefully with her pistol. She only had about five left, and she didn't want to use too many when she knew it would do her no good to actually kill the Bride. Her mind flashed back to the present as she gave a gasp when she saw a fist came flying towards her. She dodged it and she heard a satisfying snarl escape the Jezanna.

"I don't think so!" Anna shouted in answer to Jezanna's question as she let her own fist lunging towards the vampiress. But the Vampiress was grinning as she vanished out of her sight, using her supernatural powers to her advantage. A kick slammed into Anna's gut and she gave out a painful choke that was supposed to be a gasp. She went tumbling down the stairs, her pistol flying to one of the stairs as a cackle echoed.

Anna coughed terribly and wincing, she got herself to stand. But it was not quick enough. She saw through gleamering pained tears the punch coming at her as she fell again through the staircase, her body hitting the walls. She closed her, trying to make herself stop and she managed it by grabbing onto the stairs desperately.

Anna felt a agonizing pierce of claws as she felt herself flying to a wall. She fell and her back slid on, her head tiled downwards a little. Blood started to pour from her lips and from the top of her forehead. A cackle made her glare angrily at the figure.

"Well, Princess, I don't feel like losing to you too!" Jezanna yelled as she extended her claws for the killing blow. But a voice quite familiar to Anna echoed through the staircase and Jezanna's blow stopped in midair, her claws trembling. Her eyes were widened in disbelief and confusion as both Anna and Jezanna looked towards the owner of the voice.

It was Carl, standing outside of the secret room, his small little book about 'Vampires & Werewolves' in hand. His lips opened again as he shouted, "Desino thee, Vernula of the Diabolus's Filius. Interimo et vos shall intereo in sua stead.** (Stop thee, Servant of the Devil's Son. Kill and you shall die in her stead.) **"

Jezanna snarled, her fangs baring angrily towards Carl's direction as her trembling claw moved away from Anna. Her eyes glowed venemously as Anna looked at him with awe. _How on earth is he doingthat? _She thought with astonishment and her eyes went to the book he held. He wasn't holding on to that before they had come into the Castle.

"How are you doing this?" Jezanna snarled as her claw still trembled from killing. Carl looked confindently at his book and raised it near his face. The only answer was a frustrated growl as Jezanna twisted her claws away from Anna's direction.

"If I cannot kil her, I'll kill you!" Jezanna yelled and she lunged towards Carl as his eyes widening at the unexpected reaction. He took a step back an gave out a gasp, as he screamed the words, "Permissi thee moratlis iterum! **(Let thee turn mortal again!)**" To all of their amazement, Jezanna's claws vanished back into her fingers, and her fangs and glowing eyes turned back to mortal eyes. The beating of her heart was back inside Jezanna's body and even though she had managed to push Carl off his feet, sending them both to the cold floor, It didn't do him any harm.

"No... NO!" Jezanna screamed in horror as she backed off of Carl, raising her hands so they were in view with her eyes. Anna smiled triumphantly and even Carl too, smiled as Jezanna winced painfully. A trickle of blood flowed out of her cracked lips as the half healed wounds she had gotten previously when attacking Anna opened up, making her eyes brimming with tears.

"Good job, Carl!" Anna congratulated him as Anna got to her feet. Just then they heard the roar of a very familiar voice and Anna and Carl immediately exchanged fearful glances.

"Van Helsing!" they both spoke and in good timing, Nemamiah appeared, heading up the stairs they had come from. He looked awkwardly at the secret room near the staircase with a raised eyebrow, and it rose even more as he looked at Jezanna. When he came up to Anna and Carl's side, he was panting and sweating. He glanced towards Anna and Carl questioningly. "What's happened here?"

"Dracula's other bride is a mortal again!" Anna explained. Nemamiah's expression told him that he was also shocked by this fact. "B-But how-!"

"With this!" Carl answered the question for him and raised the book in his hand again. Nemamiah's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at Jezanna, crying angrily as she tried to helplessly stopped the flow of blood. She glared up at them all. "You will pay! Even if I shall die, Master shall avenge me! You will DIE!" Jezanna snarled and she lunged for them one more time, anything to hurt the trio. Anna passed the pistol in her hand to Nemamiah. There was a bang as the bride's body fell to the floor, smoke rising through the area as Nemamiah held a smoking gun in his hand.

"So much for being free," Anna spoke softly and pursuing her lips, she looked urgently towards Carl and Nemamiah. "What are we waiting for? We need to find Van Helsing!"

"I have the cure in my hands," Carl spoke and this got Anna and Nemamiah's attention. "WHAT! Where?"

"This book I found in that room!"

"Then the more urgent it is to get to my father _fast!_ Dracula would have felt or at least, heard us come in. And since we did kill his brides, he probably would have noticed and isn't going to be very pleased with us! Let's go!" Nemamiah shouted. Carl and Anna nodded and they followed him up the staircase, Nemamiah and Anna every now and then, wincing terribly. Carl looked at them both worriedly and stopped them both before they could rush on, grabbing them both by the wrists.

"What is it, Carl?" Anna spoke, an irritated look on her face, rubbing at the dry blood on her forehead.

"You are both hurt, and it won't do you any good when you're limping instead of running. At least you should tend with the wounds. I may not be as brave as you, but when it comes to saving a life, I will take risks. I'll go up there and find Van Helsing. You can follow me later after you're finished with your wounds. I'm quite confident I can cure Van Helsing!" Carl spoke and both of them opened their mouths to argue. But they both winced and shut their mouths, rubbing at their wounds.

"There, you see my point! Follow me later!"

And with that, Carl ran up the staircase alone, with only a book in his hands for company. Anna and Nemamiah exchanged looks, and with a slight frown, Nemamiah spoke.

"Do you think Carl could manage it on his own?"

"Maybe. But we should go follow him anyway," Anna answered with a small smile as she ripped a part of her clothes and started to pulling her sleeve up, wrapping it around her wound. Nemamiah also smiled.

"Yes, he'll probably need our help."

**A/N: **Well, that's that everybody! At last, the chapter is finished, and I am so sorry for not being able to update for sooooo long! -flops like a fish and dies- I hope you review, and forgive me for the sinful deed! Next chapter is up! (:


	13. Teaser Trailer

**--Failed Antidote TEASER Trailer--**

**A/N: Yup I made this teaser trailer so if anyone out there didn't wanna know too much about the story yet, you can have a quick look here!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Van Helsing or anything!**

The trailer comes up with the Universal Studios mark, mist covers it and it changes to a beautiful moon, shining mystically in the cold night air.

_Voiceover: The company thought they were finally free..._

a scene comes out where the villagers sigh in relief.

_Voiceover: that death had not claimed anyone except evil..._

another scene comes out where Anna and Van Helsing are kissing.

_Voiceover: They were wrong..._

_**(Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted' plays in the background)**_

a quick flashes of scenes come out where Dracula's ashes are taking form.

another scene where Van Helsing is turning into a werewolf.

a third scene where Dracula cradles two brides in his arms and the brides purring at him.

and a fourth where a man in black is trying to shoot Van Helsin'g wolf form in the forest.

_Voiceover: But hope still remains..._

a very fast flash of scenes where it shows a glimpse of Nemamiah Van Helsing with a smoking gun in hand.

another scene where Carl is holding a book in hand, reading from it, murmuring a latin inscription.

Another scene where Anna is racing towards one of the new brides with her saber.

last scene where Dracula is turning into his devilish form and flying at the werewolf form of Van Helsing.

the screen flashes with lightning and shows a big van helsing font.

**FAILED ANTIDOTE**

_**Now showing in theatres...**_

screen fades to the quick scene where the names of the actors/ess come out.

then screen fades to darkness.

**A/N: Not as long as the other theatrical trailer but still fun to write! I hope you liked it! Pls review!**


	14. Theatrical Trailer

**--Failed Antidote Trailer--**

**A/N: Oooohhh this is interesting to write! This one's for my utmost favorite fanfic, --Failed Antidote--! (A bit of SPOILERS! Read at your own risk!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Van Helsing or anything!**

The trailer comes up with the Universal Studios mark mist covers it and it changes to a beautiful moon, shining mystically in the cold night air.

_Voiceover: What if they had not suceeded..._

a flash and a blurry scene where Van Helsing is crying over Anna's body.

_Voiceover: What if Dracula is still alive..._

another flash and a scene where Dracula's ashes are being blown by an invisible wind, cirlcling to shape his human form, an evil grin curling on his lips.

_Voiceover: What if a werewolf still lives..._

a flash and a scene of Van Helsing turning into a dangerous looking werewolf and Anna screaming his name, tears slipping from her cheeks.

_Voiceover: And what if the devil and god has made a bet upon them...?_

flashes to Dracula and his two new brides, purring at the audience dangerously...

another scene where the vast amount of eggs shows...

and a huge thunder clashes down to the castle, wiping the screen dark.

_Voiceover: But hope still remains._

quick flashes of Anna rising in Van Helsing's arms, to kiss him on the cheeks after he was crying...

another flash of man in black coming to the rescue after Anna and Carl were almost attacked...

**Anna:** "Who _are _you?"

scene of the man in black tilting his head so you could see his face looking exactly like Van Helsing.

**Man in Black: **"Nemamiah Van Helsing."

_**(Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted' plays in the background)**_

Scenes of images move fast as a werewolf leaps at the screen and the children ripping out of the eggs and a last scene where the new bride and van helsing's wolfen form attacks together in a cage, clashing together.

_Voiceover: This summer..._

scene where Anna kicks the new bride in the face before attacking Nemamiah...

another scene of Carl running with a book in hand, screaming at the top of his lungs while Van Helsing and Dracula are attacking each other.

**Carl: "EVIL SHALL FALL AND THE WOLF WITHIN SHALL DISAPPEAR!"**

_Voiceover: a new ally joins them._

another flash of scene where Nemamiah and fighting with a blonde beautiful vampiress, who purred hungrily, her eyes turning fiery red, her fangs growing long, screaming.

**Vampiress: "COME MORTAL!"**

_Voiceover: Prepare for a battle..._

quick flashes of the character's faces. (Van Helsing, Carl, Anna, Nemamiah, Dracula, Lucrezia and Jezanna)

_Voiceover: that will leap to a new future of hope..._

a scene where Van Helsing is changing back to his human form, a magical wind leaving him...

another scene where Jezanna screams in rage as a stake goes through her...

third scene where the children die with screeches...

flash to scene where Van Helsing is kissing Anna in the moon light, a moon over them, shining beautifully with mist.

The moon light spreads over the the scene, erasing the scene.

The moon light spreads over the words in the van helsing font.

**FAILED ANTIDOTE**

_**Now showing in theatres...**_

a claw mark swiftly scratches the words and then a new scene pops up.

A scene of Carl looking at Nemamiah awkwardly.

scene where Nemamiah looks back at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

**Nemamiah:** I have an idea.

**Carl:** I've heard of that before.

screen fades to the quick scene where the names of the actors/ess come out.

then screen fades to darkness.

**A/N: (pants for breath) Yay! I wrote it! You like it? So here it is, I wrote a trailer for my fanfic, Failed Antidote! Anyways, go go go and please read my fanfic! Thanks!**


End file.
